bgtsccfandomcom-20200214-history
Duelist
Class Description The duelist is a nimble, intelligent fighter trained in making precise attacks with light weapons, such as the rapier. They always take full advantage of their quick reflexes and wits in a fight. Rather than wearing bulky armor, a duelist feels the best way to protect himself is not to get hit at all. Duelists are most often fighters, swashbucklers or rangers, but almost as often rogues or bards. Wizards, sorcerers, and monks make surprisingly good duelists due to those classes’ lack of reliance on armor. Requirements Base Attack Bonus: +6 Feats: Dodge, Mobility, Weapon finesse Skills: Parry 5 ranks, Tumble 5 ranks Class Features Hit Die: d10 Base Attack Bonus: High. High Saves: Reflex. Weapon Proficiencies: All simple and martial weapons. Armor Proficiencies: Light, Medium, Heavy, Shields & Tower Shield Proficiency Skill Points: 4 + Int modifier. Class Skills: Bluff, Craft Weapon, Craft Armor, Craft Alchemy, Diplomacy, Heal, Listen, Lore, Parry, Spellcraft, Spot, Taunt, Tumble. Class Abilities Canny Defense When not wearing armor or using a shield, the duelist adds his intelligence bonus to his AC, max bonus equal to his Duelist level. This does not stack with Unfettered Defense from the Invisible Blade. Improved Reaction At 2nd level, the duelist can improve his speed and reaction time, triggering the equivalent of the haste spell as if cast by a sorcerer of the duelist’s class level. This ability can be used once per day at 2nd level, two times per day at 4th level, three times per day at 6th level, four times per day at 8th level, and five times per day at 10th level. Enhanced Mobility At 3rd level, when not wearing armor or using a shield, the duelist gains an additional +4 dodge bonus to AC against attacks of opportunity provoked by movement. This bonus stacks with that granted by the Mobility feat. Grace At 4th level, the duelist gains a +2 bonus on Reflex saves. Precise Strike At 5th level, the duelist gains the ability to strike precisely with a piercing weapon, gaining 1d6 piercing damage. This damage is not multiplied on a critical hit. This damage is applied to enemies who are immune to critical hits. Precise Strike does not work when the duelist has an off-hand weapon or shield equipped, but it does work with two-handed weapons. At 10th level, the damage increases to 2d6. The damage from Precise Strike is automatically applied. Flourish At 6th-level, Duelists can make an impressive, flashy attack with a piercing weapon that catches their foe off guard. This attack deals 2d6 additional points of piercing damage. There is no limit to the number of times per day the duelist may use this ability, but has a 12-second “cool down” between uses. Elaborate Parry At 7th level, the duelist masters the art of defense with his blade. The duelist adds his class level to Parry checks. The character also receives +1 bonus to AC for every six ranks in the parry skill (maximum +5 Deflection at 30 base Parry skill points). This is a deflection bonus to AC, it doesn't stack with any other source of deflection AC. Deflect Arrows A 9th-level duelist gains deflect arrows as a bonus feat.Category:Classes Category:Prestige Class Category:Playable Class